Something
by khaoticmindscorrupting
Summary: "There was...something about her that made the harsh Vulcan control on his emotions slip..." Spock rescues a human from a Romulan ship who is from the year 2013, and he is ordered to be her guide and teacher on the Enterprise. However, he is unprepared for their unlikely friendship and the mysterious ways she can make him feel. Set after Into Darkness, SpockxOC, Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

So...I like Star Trek now. Star Trek is cool. I have no idea where this story came from, but it has been in the back of my mind for about two weeks and I've finally given in. This is set after the events of Star Trek: Into Darkness, about 3-5 months after the Enterprise has started its first 5 year mission. I don't own anyone except for my OC. Though I wish I owned Zachary Quinto. Sigh. Review if you like it!-KMC

* * *

A few months into its first five year mission, the Enterprise encountered its first of many enemy ships. Luckily, this enemy had a familiar face, and Captain James Kirk felt confident that his crew could capture the last of the Romulan survivors from Nero's ship. Only a small group of them had managed to survive the destruction, but those who had were ruthless and smart, and had been causing problems for Starfleet ever since Nero had been bested. The Romulans had captured a peaceful convoy ship, killed the passengers and crew, and had been evading capture for the better part of six months. Finally, the Enterprise had been able to locate and disable the ship, and was now sending a landing party aboard to take any survivors as prisoners.

Commander Spock stepped onto the transporter pad to wait for the Captain. Although he had come to terms with the loss of his planet and mother, he would not mind seeing some of those responsible brought to justice before a Starfleet court. The plan was simple; while the Captain led a team to take the bridge of the hijacked ship the Romulans had stolen, Spock would lead a team to the lower levels to ascertain if there were any prisoners on board and bring them safely to the Enterprise.

The Captain finally rounded the corner, stepped onto the transporter pad, and greeted Spock with a customary slap on the back, which had taken Spock weeks to realize was a sign of affection and not aggression. "You ready to finally finish off these bastards, Spock?" Captain Kirk asked with a grin. Spock replied mystified, "I do not know why the legitimacy of their birth is important, but I will be satisfied to see the last of the future Romulans captured." Kirk snorted at his response, turned to the console, and said, "Scotty! You know what to do!"

With a jaunty salute, Scotty replied "Aye aye Captain!" Spock felt the familiar tingling sensation behind his navel, and the next thing he knew, he and the rest of the landing party was standing in the dimly lit corridor of the Romulan's ship. The damage the Enterprise had done was apparent, and Spock realized they only had a short while to complete what they had come here to do.

"Captain, I calculate that we only have 13.5 minutes to complete our mission before the ship loses all power and the life support systems go offline."

"All right, all right Spock. You take your team and head to the lower levels to see if they have any prisoners. Set phasers to stun; if you encounter any Romulans, I want them to have to face justice this time." With that the Captain motioned to his team and headed off to the right in the direction of the bridge.

Spock turned left and broke into a jog, followed by Doctor McCoy and two security offices. After 4.8 minutes the group approached the ships holding cells. Spock motioned the security team forward to see if any Romulans were lingering in the corridor, but they signaled the all-clear. Spock ran forward to the computer console on the wall, and proceeded to override the system and unlock the cell doors. After checking the 8 small empty cells, Spock was ready to return to the meeting point when he heard the sounds of a struggle farther down the hallway where the ship's medical center was.

He broke into a run, thinking he was going to encounter a group of injured Romulans, but when he kicked open the jammed doors, the sight that met his eyes left him as surprised as a Vulcan could be.

The room was blindingly white, and contained a medical bed surrounded with tables laden with various surgical instruments. The walls were lined with shelves stacked with containers of various multicolored liquids that were unmarked. While all of those things seemed commonplace for a medical room, what was shocking were the two apparently dead Romulans on the floor. What was even more astounding was that the damage appeared to have been done by a small human female who was positioned behind the bed facing him with a phaser in her right hand while she appeared to be holding herself upright with her left hand.

Spock immediately lowered his phaser to indicate his intentions were not to harm her, but she continued to point hers directly at his chest with a wary look in her eyes. She wore white medical scrubs, which provided a stark contrast for her long, dark, chestnut colored hair. Spock calculated that she was a human in her early twenties that had the unfortunate luck to be captured, and apparently tortured, by the Romulans.

Dr. McCoy was the first to break the silence as he carefully took a step forward. "Now, why don't you put the phaser down? We aren't going to hurt you."

The girl seemed unwilling to trust the doctor's words, and readjusted her grip on the phaser.

Spock finally stepped a little further into the room and addressed the girl, "I am Commander Spock of the U.S.S. Enterprise. We have come to rescue the Romulan's captives. If you put the phaser down and come with us, we can return you to your home world."

Spock tried his best to make his words reassuring to the girl, but she made no motion to lower her weapon or come with them.

Finally she addressed them in a soft but firm voice, "Why should I trust what you say? For all I know, you are helping the Romulans."

Dr. McCoy looked incredulous, "But we're Starfleet! We're here to capture the Romulans. We're the good guys!"

The girl replied, "Starfleet? I have no idea what that is. It means nothing to me."

Spock began to become uneasy with the situation. They only had 7.8 minutes to make it to the rendezvous point before the ship failed, and this girl seemed to have some sort of memory loss or brain damage, and was nowhere close to trusting them.

Spock then did an illogical thing in order to placate the illogical girl. He set his own phaser on the ground and motioned the others to do the same. The girl watched them closely, and Spock could see her loosen her tight grip as she saw she was the only one in the room with a weapon.

Spock took a cautious step towards the girl. "The life support systems on this vessel are going to fail in 6.45 minutes. You do not trust us, but we have no weapons and no reason to lie. We must move to our ship or else we will all die."

The girl looked at Spock for a long second. Spock wondered what she saw in his face. He was trying to be reassuring, but he knew that his well trained Vulcan features would not betray an ounce of emotion. He hoped that the girl could see his good intentions and allow him to take her to the Enterprise. She was strong, and had fought off the Romulans who had probably attempted to evacuate her with the rest of the crew when the Enterprise attacked. Spock could only hope she was as smart and would come with them peacefully.

Finally, the girl lowered her phaser with a sigh and said, "Fine. I can't walk, though. The Romulans…they've been experimenting on me." At this, she lowered her face so she did not have to meet their eyes or see the pity on their faces. "One of the experiments went…wrong. They broke my spine, and now I can't feel my legs."

Spock heard Dr. McCoy's sharp intake of breath, while Security Officer Jones shook his head in sympathy. Spock felt an unfamiliar feeling that must have been pity, and started to move towards the girl before he could think about his actions.

"I will carry you. We will meet with our Captain and beam aboard our ship." Although she did not appear happy about it, the girl nodded her approval, and Spock gently placed one hand behind her knees and one hand on the small of her back and easily lifted her from the ground. Although he was not touching her skin and was shielded from her thoughts, he was very uncomfortable holding her in his arms. He had never touched a human so…intimately. He warned her "Do not touch my skin," and she nodded in agreement, not meeting his eyes.

The two officers were surprised by his actions, but Dr. McCoy seemed untroubled as he shoved some of the jars of liquid into his pack. As soon as he was done collecting samples, he and the two officers followed close behind Spock as he jogged towards the meeting point. Spock and his team arrived before the Captain returned, which was troublesome considering they only had 2.4 minutes before the life systems failed. Spock waited however to ensure the Captain would return safely to his ship.

He looked down to the girl in his arms and another uncomfortable wave of pity swept over him. Then anger at the Romulans for hurting her. He had no idea why this small human was inspiring emotions in him that he had spent his entire life trying to control and block out. There was...something about her that made the harsh Vulcan control on his emotions slip infinitesimally. To distract himself, he asked "What is your name?"

The girl looked up at him in surprise, not expecting him to talk to her. Her dark eyes became watery for some mysterious reason, and Spock was worried she would cry. He did not know what he would do with a crying woman in his arms. Thankfully, tears were avoided when in a small voice she answered, "It's Kira. Kira Diaz." She gave Spock a small smile, and he found he actually had to control his facial expressions lest he release a small smile of his own.

At that moment, Captain Kirk rounded the corner with the rest of his team, out of breath but unhurt. Spock was somewhat disappointed that they did not appear to have any Romulan prisoners with them. Dr. McCoy exclaimed, "Dammit Jim! Where were you?" In response to that, Spock informed Kirk, "We have 58 seconds left. You are nothing if not punctual Captain. There was only one prisoner aboard."

The Captain smiled ruefully, and passed a glance over the figure of the girl which made Spock want to shield her from his gaze, but said nothing. He pulled out his communicator, and upon hearing Mr. Scott's voice, he frowned and said, "No Romulan's left on the ship, they seemed to have all transported to God knows where and then destroyed the console so we couldn't retrieve the coordinates. We'll have to get them next time. We have one of their prisoners, however, who seems to be injured. Have a medical team sent up to the transport room. Now beam us up!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 2!-KMC

* * *

When the landing party materialized onto the transporter pad, the waiting crew was surprised to see Commander Spock holding a small white bundle that appeared to be a woman. Spock stepped off the pad and set Kira onto the gurney that the awaiting medical team had brought with them. Kira seemed alarmed that she was leaving the protection of his arms, but said nothing as Dr. McCoy wheeled her away. Spock had the unnerving desire to follow her, to ensure her safety and comfort although it was not his job to.

Luckily, Captain Kirk snapped him out of his ruminations by motioning him to follow to the bridge. Kirk questioned, "So who is the girl? Is she the only one you found? We were almost positive there were two humans on board." Spock replied, "It seems the Romulans were able to escape with the other prisoner, which is unfortunate for him or her because it seems that they were running experiments on them. The girl, Kira, informed us that her spinal cord had been broken due to one of these experiments. She seemed surprisingly seemed unaware of Starfleet or our intentions towards her, indicating that she was either kidnapped from a less developed planet or is suffering from some sort of brain injury."

Kirk nodded as they entered the bridge. "Well, when Bones is finished patching her up, we can ask her about what the Romulans were doing. Sulu! Get us out of here and get me a link to Starfleet command."

Sulu's fingers flew across his screen as he followed his Captain's orders. Soon, Spock and Kirk were presented with an especially grim faced Admiral. "Kirk. You better have some good news for me about those Romulans!"

"Well, sir, I've got good news and bad news," Kirk replied. "The Romulans were able to transport off of the ship before we could capture them, but we were able to recover one of their prisoners and should hopefully be able to figure out what they've been doing for the past six month." The Admiral, while looking less than pleased, replied, "Fine. As soon as you have interrogated the prisoner, report back to me."

With that the screen went back to showing the rush of stars as they passed by. Spock was not happy that the Admiral wanted to 'interrogate the prisoner' but he kept his thought to himself. Kirk was deep in thought in his Captain's chair. "Spock? Where did you find the girl? What was she doing?"

Spock replied, "Well, she appeared to have disarmed and…disabled the Romulan guards who obviously had been sent to evacuate her with the ship. I had to convince her to come with us lest we all die. "

Kirk thought for a moment, "Why were the Romulans so interested in evacuating the prisoners. Why not leave them there to die? This girl and whoever else they had, they must be important to the Romulans or else they wouldn't have tried so hard to keep them from us. I just wish I knew why."

Kirk pushed the communication button on his chair linking him to the Medical Bay. "Bones! When will we be able to talk to the girl?" Bones' voice rose from the chair's speakers. "Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor not a miracle worker! This poor girl has a broken spine and some off-the-charts readings. Based on the solutions and files I took from the ship, it seems that the Romulans were doing some heavy duty experimentation on her. Her whole genetic makeup has been compromised. It's like nothing I've ever seen. Luckily, we should be able to fix her spine, but it'll take a couple of hours."

Kirk responded, "Thanks Bones. Keep me updated. As soon as she's conscious, I want to speak with her." Spock listened to the whole exchange, and while his expression remained neutral, he was seething on the inside. Not only did the Romulans steal the life of his mother and his people, they also had turned their sights on torturing innocents like Kira. He took a deep breath to steady his tumultuous emotions and made his way to his station. He might not be able to undo what the Romulans had done to Kira, but whatever part of his brain that made these protective feelings manifest themselves also presented Spock with the unsettling realization that he would do what he could to help the girl.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Four hours and eighteen minutes later, the crew on the deck was exhausted and ready to be relieved by the Beta shift. Spock was hoping the Captain would dismiss him soon so he could go visit the Medical Bay when Jim received a call from Dr. McCoy. Spock listened carefully, "Jim. The girl is out of surgery now. You need to get down here A.S.A.P. You're not going to believe what the Romulans were up to."

Jim turned to Spock, and without a word Spock headed for the turbo lift to accompany the Captain to see Kira. The Captain stopped Spock right before they entered the medical wing and teased quietly, "Let me do the talking here, Spock. The poor girl must be scared to death and doesn't need any of your super-science observations right now." Although Spock knew the Captain was probably right, he still did not like the idea of him interrogating Kira, for he knew Jim would be using the superfluous social practive that humans termed "flirting" more than anything else.

They entered the medical wing and immediately met with Dr. McCoy. "Jim, this poor girl…its nothing like I've ever seen before. I haven't finished all of the tests, but the Romulans have been doing some heavy duty experiments on her. Her genetic makeup has been altered, her brain functions are off the charts, and her metabolic functions are…well let's just say that she should be dead. I have no idea how her body is functioning right now. Luckily, we were able to patch up her spinal cord, and she should be able to walk again in no time."

If the Doctor was baffled by Kira, then Spock could only hazard guesses at where she came from and what the Romulans were trying to accomplish with their experiments. This worried and puzzled him, an emotional combination he immensely disliked.

Jim gave a large reassuring smile and said, "Well! Let's go and meet the mysterious lady!" With that, Dr. McCoy led the way to the private room that Kira was placed in. When the doors opened and the four men walked in, Kira's expression turned wary, as if she was still unsure if she should trust them or not. Jim immediately went to her side, took her hand, and in a very gentlemanly manner, kissed it lightly. The action mysteriously made Spock want to cause bodily harm to the Captain, but he was placated with the look of discomfort on Kira's face.

"Hello. I am Captain James Kirk, and you are currently on my ship, the U.S.S. Enterprise. I'm sure you've already met Dr. Leonard McCoy and Commander Spock. We fully intend to help you in any way we can and ensure your return to your home-world. In return, I was hoping you could tell me a little about yourself and what happened to you on the Romulan ship."

While Jim spoke, Spock took the opportunity to study the girl. She seemed to have all of the typical attributes of other females of her species. She had long, straight, dark hair, which contrasted pleasingly with her fair skin. Her eyes were of a similar hue, fringed with long lashes. Spock tried to use her features to classify her with a particular terran racial group, but she had many markers from many races. He concluded she must be some sort of hybrid. She had almond shaped eyes, high graceful cheekbones, a small nose that turned up slightly at the tip, and full lips. She looked like pictures he had seen of the ancient Native Americans, but it was illogical to think that because the Natives of North America had been extinct for hundreds of years. Another puzzle Spock would have to attribute to this girl.

Spock could tell Jim was using his best charming manners in order to put the girl at ease, but she seemed unfazed by his demeanor. She turned and looked at Spock, almost for reassurance. Spock kept his face carefully neutral, but allowed his eyes to look with hers and gave her a small nod in encouragement.

She sighed and in her quiet musical voice replied, "My name is Kira Diaz and I'm from Earth. The Romulans kidnapped my friend and I from my home, and although I know now what their intention was, I don't know why they chose us. I have no idea where I am, what year it is, or what Starfleet is because as crazy as this must sound to you..." Kira paused for a long moment. Spock could almost see the anticipation in the air. She looked at Kirk, then Dr. McCoy, and finally met Spock's intense gaze. She took another deep breath, and without breaking eye contact with Spock, admitted, "when I was kidnapped, it was the year 2013."

* * *

Duh, duh, duh...


End file.
